the takaris of old
by Takari General Rangpur
Summary: even in medeval times, there was takaris and dakaris. This is the story of how they fought and the history of the conflict that still goes on today.


The takaris of old

Once, long long ago, in ancient medieval times, a Takari knight knelt before a stained glass window depicting tk and kari in embrace.  
>"oh lord tk and lady kari," he whispered in prayer, "give me the strength to fight the dakaris on the field of battle."<br>He knew that the dakaris were great in number, and fierce in their shipping but this would not deter him form his noble goal. He did a intricate salute with his sword, then he left to go and pursue the enemy.  
>For years now, the takaris and dakaris had been at war over who kari should be shipped with. The Dakaris had declared war on the Takaris with a devious attack in which a takari baron was assassinated, prompting massive retaliation.<br>"General," said the knight as he approached the takari general, "I am ready to fight."  
>"That is most well," said the rugged general, "for the scouts report that the dakaris are growing restless. We must strike soon if we are to be the ones who have the element of surprise.<br>With that, the knight joined the others. His name was Ashuka and he was strong in his will and determination. They rode like a fierce storm across the hills, hoping to flank the dakaris were they camped.  
>With the sound of a shirll war horn, the battle was joined. Many a dakari slew many a takari, and also the other way around. There was blood everywhere, seeping tragically into the soil but the soldiers had prepared mentally so they kept going.<br>"I must move with the others as one force, combined in our worship of tk and Kari" thought Ashuka as he raged onwards. He saved many of his brethrens lives and they saved his a few times as well.

Soon the battle was done and the takaris were the winners. Their valiant fighting had won the day and they knew that tk and kari were watching over them and making out in the heavens.

That night they dined hardily on many meats. "we have made great progress today" said the general "but I am worried that the dakaris will use their evil tricks on the tomorrow.

"it's ok" said Ashuka, "Our inner strength will carry us onwards against their dark ways."

"no you don't understand" explained the general. "I have reasons to believe that they have a dark magician who will use his evil powers against us."

"a magician?"

"yes his name is Kolob and he has studied the ancient ways of dakari magic."

Ashuka knew that this was grave knews because he had never fighted against magic users before. "do we have magicians?" he aksed after thought.

"Unfortunately no. our magicians are too far away and by the time they got here we would be dead from the enemys."

They tried to think of a strategy and they had some but they worried that these would not be sufficient. As ashuka slept uneasily that night he had nightmares of being killed by magic.

The next day they went to battle on the field again. The knights slew many of their enemys but there was no sign of magician so ashuka was very tense. Then suddenly a darkness gathered from the nearby forest and a wizard appeared, and sure enough he was kolob.

"I am Kolob," he shouted, "and I will summon th e magic of the Dakaris"

It was worse than Ashuka could ever of imagined. There were mists and illusions all across the field, and in the confusion he saw blood everywhere and the ghostly shapes of Davis and kari making out.

"NO" he roared and slashed through the fog, trying to dispel the horrible sight.

"we are in love" said the voices of the digidestined in an echoey sound but ashuka knew it was fake because kari would never say that about davis but only TK. His sword sought the magician without finding him as he ran through the fog, searching for his comrades or for anything at all. Then suddenly there was a light from somewhere.

"Ashuka" said the holy voice of lady kari. "only you have the inner courage to dispel the Dakari magic."

"How? He said "the wizard is very strong and tricky!"

"you must summon the courage from your heart" said Lord TK. well he did and soon there was a radiance of light that shooted out everywhere and he could see the wizard, cackling and standing atop a hill.

"FOR TAKARI!" he roared and charged and as soon as the wizard realized he could see him he stopped laughing and tried to run away but then ashuka sliced off his head and then he died.

There was cheers everywhere, for now the Takaris were the ones with the advantage and they quickly chased off the remainders of the dakaris.

"We have won for yet another day," he decalred and he knew that TK and Kari were smiling down on him.


End file.
